I Can be Your Hero
by XxTisdaleEfronxX
Summary: Sharpay’s Mom died in an accident, Mr. Evans blames Sharpay and abuses her. No one but Ryan knows but what happens when Troy finds out. Can he be the hero? Will he be able to save her from fate? TROYPAY!
1. Signs

**Full Summary: Sharpay's Mom died in an accident, Mr. Evans blames Sharpay and abuses her. No one but Ryan knows but what happens when Troy finds out. Can he be the hero? TROYPAY!**

Sharpay walked out of her house with Ryan. "Don't worry no one will notice" Ryan said.

Sharpay nodded slowly, she had a nasty bruise on her arm. She gently rolled the sleeve over it but only gave off so much pain. They got into Ryan's car and drove to East High.

HSMHSMHSM

The Evans Twins walked through the doors. Some people noticed they weren't their usual selves. "Shar are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Sharpay replied.

Her best friend noticed that she was holding her arm a lot. The two girls walked past the Basketball Gang. Troy saw Sharpay's face. It looked rather miserable. "Hey Ryan is everything okay with Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Uh…yeah she's…okay" Ryan stuttered.

"Oh Well see ya" Troy said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

In homeroom Troy also noticed that Sharpay was clutching her arm. Troy scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Sharpay, before Darbus noticed. Sharpay opened the note.

_Sharpay,_

_Meet me in the Science_

_Gardens after_

_Homeroom._

_From Troy._

Troy looked at Sharpay who nodded at his request.

The Bell Rang.

Troy and Sharpay both exited the classroom. To avoid suspicion the pair went their separate ways until the hallways were almost empty. Troy sneaked up into the gardens.

Sharpay waited and then walked to the Gardens. There she saw Troy sitting looking at her. "Hey" He said.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said back. "So what did want to talk to me about?"

"Well your arm, you keep holding it" Troy started.

"So" Sharpay hesitated.

"Is anything wrong? Are you hurt?" Troy asked, taking her arm.

The pain was coming through. Sharpay whisked her arm away from Troy's grip before he could see the bruise. She ran down the stairs. "Shar wait!" Troy said, getting up. He rushed down the stairs. But it was no use, the blonde had already disappeared.

"Hey did you see which way Sharpay went?" Troy asked to a random person.

"She went that way," The boy pointed.

"Okay thanks" Troy said, really quickly.

He ran down the hall.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay stopped. She gasped for air. She lifted up her sleeve, which revealed a dark bruise. "Oh God knows what Troy would have thought if he saw this" She said, slowly rolling it down.

She walked back into school. She heard running so she hid. Through a gap she saw Troy looking around. He sighed and walked away. Sharpay came out of the hiding place and started to walk the other way.

Sharpay and Troy were in class together all day. Troy tried ever so hard to fork out the truth in Sharpay. She refused all the time. After school, Troy took the chance to ask Sharpay if he could walk her home. Ryan was coming home with some friends, so Sharpay couldn't say no.

"So how did class go?" Troy asked.

"Well for one you bugged me all the way," Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry for that," Troy said.

"Well I got to get in" Sharpay said, even though she wished she could stay with Troy outside.

"But can we at least talk some more?" Troy asked.

"No I'm sorry, my Dad will be waiting," She said, running towards the door. "Bye Troy" She said.

"Bye Shar" Troy said as the door closed.

As Troy left the side of the road, all you could hear was the screaming of a helpless girl.


	2. Two Discovery's

Sharpay walked into school. This time she had a second bruise and a cut of her left leg. She wore pink tracksuit bottoms. Troy could have sworn she was limping. "Uh Hi Shar" He said.

"Oh hey Troy" Sharpay waved.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

In Lunch.

Troy was talking to Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi. "Look I swear something is up with her" Troy started.

"Me too, it's like she's being protective of her arm" Gabriella said.

"She's probably just hurt or something," Chad said.

"Yeah but she would have told someone" Kelsi continued.

"But she does like to stay personal" Taylor said.

"So we're her friends, she's our friend." Gabriella said.

"I'm going to find out what's up with her," Troy said.

"Like how?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to ask her if I can walk her home and then I'll find out" Troy said, getting up.

"You know it won't be that easy," Kelsi said.

"Yeah I know" Troy said, walking away.

….

The Bell Rang for the end of school.

"Hey Shar do you want me to walk you home?" Troy asked.

"Um…well" Sharpay stuttered.

"Come on, Ryan isn't here" Troy said.

"Okay" Sharpay said.

Troy smiled and the two started to walk.

"So how have you been today?" Troy asked.

"Pretty much okay" Sharpay lied. "You?"

"Never better" Troy laughed.

"That's good to hear" Sharpay giggled.

Troy stopped. "Shar listen, what's wrong with you? You never used to be this sad," Troy said.

"What made you so caring?" Sharpay fought back.

"Because I like you!" Troy said.

Sharpay was stunned and shocked.

"No please just tell me," Troy pleaded.

"Okay! Okay!" Sharpay gave up. "Here."

She held out her arm. Troy easily got confused.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Unroll the sleeve," She said.

Troy unrolled her sleeve, shocked; he saw a dark bruise covering most of her arm. "What happened?" Troy asked.

"Well you see…my dad…he" Sharpay stopped.

"He what?" Troy determined.

"He hurts me okay," Sharpay said, walking away.

"Why?" Troy questioned as he quickly caught up.

"My Mom…died in a accident" Sharpay said, tears trickled down her soft cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry" Troy apologized.

"It's okay. My Dad took it out on me and that's why" Sharpay explained.

"But your leg…" Troy said.

"My dad threw some glass at it, I'd rather not talk about it" Sharpay answered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Troy asked.

"Because then they'll go all caring and I'd be exposed," Sharpay said.

"But you can deal with it" Troy said as they stopped in front of Sharpay's house.

"Yeah but-" Sharpay was cut off by Troy's lips touching hers.

The two broke off for air. Sharpay blushed.

Troy could see her smile.

He leaned in for a second kiss but…

**Oooo**

**Cliffy! Didn't see that coming did ya?!**

**You probably did.**

**Anyway next chapter will be up very soon!**

**I sorry this Chapter was short!**


	3. The Dad

"Sharpay!" The pair released themselves from a soon-to-be kiss and turned to the red face of Mr. Evans. **(A/N: I'm going to call him Andy.)**

"Oh Dad" Sharpay whispered. This made Troy hold Sharpay even harder. "Get away from my daughter!" Andy shouted.

"No!" Troy shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Andy shouted with all his might. He walked up to Troy and Sharpay. He pulled Sharpay away from her and she fell on the sidewalk. Andy grabbed Troy by the collar a thrust him against his own car. He punched Troy.

Sharpay jumped on her fathers back, repeatedly hitting his head. Andy threw Sharpay back; he turned and was hit by an unexpected punch by Troy. "Come on!" Troy said grabbing Sharpay's hand. The two started to run. "Come back here!" Andy shouted.

The two teens turned and they saw Andy getting into his car. "Come on Quick" Troy shouted.

They were a couple of houses from Troy's. The two ran with all their might. Sharpay collapsed onto the Bolton's lawn. "I'm…out of breath," Sharpay panted.

Troy picked her up, bridal style. "We're here," Troy said. He banged on the door.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she opened it.

Troy rushed in. He let Sharpay go. "Shut the door" Troy said, forcing his mom to close the door.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on?" Mrs. Bolton asked who was clearly confused.

"We'll tell you in a minute" Troy gasped as he sat beside Sharpay.

"Oh dear, is your leg okay? It's a pretty nasty cut you have there," Mrs. Bolton said.

Sharpay couldn't answer, she was trying to catch some air.

"Mom…she's got more than one injury" Troy said for her.

"Well let me just get the first aid kit" Mrs. Bolton left the room.

"Thanks Troy" Sharpay finally spoke.

"No Problem" He returned.

"I don't what would have happened if you weren't there," Sharpay said, tears starting to trickle from her eyes.

"Hey! Hold those," He said, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Mrs. Bolton interrupted them. "Okay honey let's have a look" She said.

Sharpay nervously pulled back her sleeve, showing the nasty bruise. Mrs. B was shocked; she slowly put an ice pack on it. Sharpay lifted back her tracksuit bottom leg to show the second bruise and the cut. "Oh how did you do that?" She asked.

"Well…I…" Sharpay just couldn't tell.

Mrs. Bolton got a cotton wool strip and wiped away all the blood. She then finished with a bandage. "Thank you Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay said.

"Oh Sharpay it doesn't matter, now please tell me how you both came in rushing and your injuries" Mrs. B pleaded.

Sharpay looked at Troy who nodded.

The 3 sat down on the couch. "Well about 9 months ago, my mother died in an accident. Strangely my Dad took it out on me. So he…hit's me," Sharpay said. "And Ryan is in a position where he can't tell anyone."

"Oh honey!" Mrs. Bolton said, pulling her into a hug.

"So Troy walked me home today and my Dad saw us. So he started to hit both of us and that's why we came here." Sharpay finished.

Troy pulled Sharpay into a comfortable hug. "Your welcome to stay here is along as you want and Ryan" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes of course, no one should be left in a house to be hit" Mrs. B said.

"Come on I'll show you upstairs" Troy said.

Sharpay took his hand and they walked up the stairs. "This is the guest room," Troy said.

"Two bathrooms, one up and one down" He continued. "And my room."

Troy opened a door, which led to a Basketball covered room except for the bed sheets. "Wow" Sharpay said. "It's cool." She looked at the basketball poster.

"En suite" Troy said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Very nice" She said.

"So…" His voice faded.

"So what?" Sharpay asked.

"Do you want to sleep with me or on your own?" Troy asked, with a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Troy! I've only been asked to stay for a few weeks and we've only been dating a day," Sharpay said.

"I know! But just for safety" Troy continued.

"Fine" Sharpay said.

There was knock at the door. Troy opened it to see Ryan.

"Hey Troy, Sharpay" Ryan said, holding two suitcases.

"Hey Ry" Sharpay hugged her brother.

"Hey Ryan" Troy said.

"Um…Shar I managed to pack everything of yours in here" Ryan said, handing the pink suitcase to her.

"How did you get out?" Sharpay asked.

"Window" Ryan said.

"Cool" Troy said.

"KIDS DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. B shouted from downstairs.

The 3 teens got to the stairs.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. B opened it to see Andy.

"Da-" Sharpay was cut off by Troy's hand going over her mouth and pulling her into a corner, along with Ryan.

"Hi, have you seen my kids?" Andy asked.

"Um…Ryan and Sharpay? No I'm afraid not" Mrs. B lied.

"Well if you see them, tell them to come home," Andy said.

Mrs. B shut the door.

"Thanks Troy" Sharpay said. "Thanks Mrs. Bolton."

"No problem, there would be no chance of you two going home," Mrs. Bolton said. "Right come along, dinner's ready."

The teens followed Mrs. Bolton into the kitchen.

Mrs. B had made her own Pizza. "Yum" Troy said.

Sharpay giggled.

"Everyone dig in" Mrs. Bolton finished.

Ryan took his first slice and bit into it. His eyes rolled over and Sharpay could tell he loved it.

"Mmm Mrs. Bolton where did you learn to cook like this?" Ryan asked.

"Just the ol' woman's touch" Mrs. Bolton smiled.

Troy turned a slight red.

Sharpay quietly giggled.

A half hour later, Mrs. Bolton had gone. She had given the three desserts. Ryan went into the living room to watch Basketball. Troy was amazed. The Chicago Bulls versus the New York Knicks. Troy walked out and saw Sharpay sitting by the pool. "Hey" He waved.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said, eating her chocolate Ice Cream.

Troy sat by her. He lifted his jeans as he put his feet in the water.

"Me and Ryan are really thankful that your Mom let us stay," She said.

"It's no problem, she would want you getting hurt," He said.

"Well better finish this" Sharpay said, lifting a spoon of ice cream.

She held towards her mouth, Troy took the scoop into his mouth.

"Hey!" Sharpay said. She flicked some of the cream onto his face.

"You want to play like that?" Troy asked.

He threw a spoon full onto her.

"Troy!" Sharpay shouted.

She pushed him into the pool. As he resurfaced, she was near the door.

"What was that for?" Troy asked getting out of the pool.

"You threw Ice Cream at me" She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Troy shook his head. All the water from his hair hitting Sharpay.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed.

An hour later Troy and Sharpay were in bed together. Troy's arms tightly wrapped around her. She had fallen asleep, he was just about to. He kissed her forehead before drifting off.


	4. Bathroom

Troy woke up. He felt any empty space next to him. "Shar?" Troy asked, getting up worriedly.

"What?" Sharpay asked as she walked out the bathroom.

"Oh I was just wondering where you were" Troy replied.

He looked at her; she was fully dressed and looked morning fresh. "How did you get dressed so quickly?" Troy asked getting out of his bed.

"I got up like a half hour ago" Sharpay giggled.

Troy walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ew get off, you're all sweaty!" Sharpay laughed. "Go take a shower."

"Just for you" He joked.

Sharpay giggled as Troy took a towel, a fresh pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She heard the sound of running water and smiled.

She sat on his bed. Her phone started to ring. Sharpay looked at the caller ID.

"Dad" She whispered.

She flipped it open and quickly closed it. And sighed. Her hand, trembling with fear. Her heart was now beating faster than usual. She heard the shower stop.

A few minutes later, Troy stepped out. He smelt of Lynx and his hair was wet.

"Who was that?" Troy asked as he put all of his clothes in the laundry basket.

"It was my Dad" Sharpay answered.

"Did you talk to him?" Troy asked.

"No" Sharpay said.

Troy nodded. "Want to go have breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Yeah thanks" Sharpay smiled.

They both walked downstairs, to see Ryan, Coach and Mrs. B sitting on the breakfast table.

"Morning Sharpay" Coach and Mrs. Bolton both said.

"Morning Mrs. Bolton, morning Coach Bolton" Sharpay replied.

"Morning Ryan."

Sharpay and Troy sat down to eat.

Troy, Sharpay and Ryan met up with Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. They all walked to school together. They told them about Sharpay. Obviously they were shocked and were there to care for her. Troy bounced his basketball up and down. Sharpay and Gabriella listened to Sharpay's I Pod, Taylor, Chad and Ryan were arguing about how girls always like the romantic, fluff movies and not action movies.

"Boys are so immature" Taylor said.

"No way. Girls just think a lot of themselves" Chad said.

"Yeah. Ooh I broke a nail, someone help me!" Ryan mocked and laughed along with Chad.

"Shut up. Lunkhead basketball players" Taylor fought back.

"You take that back!" Chad said, in sort of a girly voice.

"Who's the girl now?" Taylor asked walking away.

"Ooo you got told" Ryan said.

"God what is with you boys?" Sharpay asked.

"I know, they're so weird," Gabriella added.

"Who you calling weird?!" Troy butted in.

"Uh…late to homeroom…got to go" Sharpay said.

Her and Gabriella giggled and ran to homeroom.

"I'm in the same homeroom!" Troy ran after them.

**(A/N: I'm going to rush the day, because the main part is at the end.)**

The whole day resulted in an argument about Girls vs. Boys. "Girls rule" Gabriella stated as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Woah! Don't get carried away! Boys are far better" Troy laughed.

"Shut up! Do you see how many girls are in the world? They simply rule the world," Sharpay said.

"Guys! We have to do that history homework!" Gabriella finally stopped the debate.

"Oh god damn!" Troy shouted.

"I left my history book at my house….be right back!" Sharpay shouted and started to run the other way.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" She replied, giving him a kiss.

Troy sighed.

"Shall do the homework together?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah come inside" Troy said.

…

Sharpay saw her house edging closer. She was afraid. She stepped inside. Her heart beating faster every time she took a step forward. She heard nothing. She walked upstairs and into her room. "Right where is it?" She asked herself.

Looking around her room, she saw her history book near her bathroom door. As she bent down, her sleeve went up, revealing the dark bruise.

"Better sort this out," She said to herself.

She walked into her bathroom; strangely the bath was full of water. Sharpay was confused. She was about to open the plug, but looking into the mirror ahead, she saw Andy behind the door.

She turned. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Andy replied, shutting the door.

He grabbed her from behind, "Dad! Let go!" She struggled to say. He bent her into the water. She was starting to loose consciousness. Her brought her back up. She coughed and coughed. Her smiled and put her lifeless body into the bath. Sharpay's eyes shut and she stopped breathing.

Andy left the bedroom and the house.

Sharpay's face had gone under.

"I wonder what's taken Sharpay so long" Gabriella said.

"I'm going to go find out, coming?" Troy asked.

"Sure thing" Gabriella replied.

Troy was getting really worried now, they left the house.

They ran to Sharpay's house. No car but the door was open.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"No one. Upstairs!" Troy ran upstairs.

He came to Sharpay's room, which was locked.

"Ram it down!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy ran towards it and hit it.

It swung open.

"Sharpay?!"


End file.
